The most extensive use of garment hangers today is for shipping and for display of the garments at the point of purchase. Such garment hangers must be capable of positively supporting the garment during shipping and while the garment is being displayed. The hangers must also be so designed that the garments as displayed are attractive and displayed to their best advantage. Also the hanger must not leave any unattractive marks or impressions on the garment.
It is also very important that the hangers add a minimum of bulk to the garment, particularly during shipping. This is also true in many retail facilities where display space is at a premium. Thus, they should be compact and light weight, yet strong enough to support the weight of the garment even during rough handling. The hanger must be easy to use and not require any complex manipulation. In other words, it should be user friendly. It is also important that the cost be held to a minimum because this type of hanger is normally a "one way shipper", that is, it is seldom returned to the garment manufacturer.
It is also true that, as the field of clothes manufacturing and merchandising becomes more competitive, garment hangers are becoming more specialized, that is, suitable for use on only one or on only a few types of garments. This invention provides a hanger of this type, particularly designed for the shipment and display of garments, the tops of which garments are provided with a waistband.